Jim North
Roland Lowery, better known online as Jim North, is a Daria fan artist and fan fiction author who was born and raised in the US state of Mississippi. Right around his thirteenth birthday, his family moved to correct this horribly unfortunate happenstance and relocated to Arkansas. He currently lives in Branson, Missouri. Jim creates fan works for various shows, games, and comics. He has also put out a few original pieces and plans to continue doing so. He became a fan of Daria after watching Esteemsters the night it premiered. Sadly, he only got to watch the next two episodes before losing access to satellite TV. In early 2008, however, he managed to find and watch the entire series on YouTube, rekindling his fandom and further cementing his adoration of the show. Speaking of things he adores, how about thatLONERchick, eh? He digs her. You might even say they're boyfriend/girlfriend. How cool is that? Fanon and Fan Culture Contributions Created two series, friends (more than) and Daria: Hunter, which is also a shared world. Founded the Jane Lane Fan Club on DeviantArt. Established the order of the Cheer Lords. Daria Fanworks Awards 2008 Daria Fanworks Awards * Received 4 nominations in all, including Favorite New Artist 2009 Daria Fanworks Awards * Received 15 nominations in all, including Favorite New Author * Won Favorite Romance - Straight for Counting the Days * Won Favorite Erotica (Straight/Gay/Lesbian) for pizza 2010 Daria Fanworks Awards * Received 18 nominations in all, the most that year for a single author * Won Favorite Overall (Written) and Favorite Horror for Sleepwalker * Won Favorite Romance - Straight for tutor * Won Favorite Post-Canon for Go on Living * Won Favorite Crossover for DeWitt 2011 Daria Fanworks Awards * Received 15 nominations in all * Won Favorite Comedy for The Latest Fashion * Won Favorite Post-Canon and Favorite Horror for Screams of Silence Catalogue Raisonne Jim's DeviantArt page - For the impatient Daria fan, you can jump straight to the Daria Stuff folder. Jim's FanFiction.net page - Contains a growing collection of Daria stories as well as other offerings. Fics on Tape: 'speaking book' adaptations of some of his own stories and of other people's. * Counting the Days * DeWitt (Dexter crossover) * The Dire Beginning * Esteeminator: The Daria Morgendorffer Chronicles * Go on Living * Invaders * Is It Self-Esteem Yet? * The Latest Fashion * Lemon Parade * Morning Next * Not So Slow * Power Struggle (Lawndale's Finest - Action Stories #4) * Quinn and the Precious Puppies of Preciousness * Screams of Silence (Silent Hill crossover) * Terror on Dega Street (God Save The Esteem Minisode) * These Scarred Walls * Trapped * Wait Bringing The parody series * Bringing The Angst * Bringing The Cheer * Bringing The Fear Daria: Hunter series * Suited for Crime * The Love Triangle * Mind over Plasma * Rememory * Strictly Business * Infectious friends (more than) series of post-canon romance stories (some light, some twisted) * ill * pizza (NSFW erotica) * friends (more than) * collar * tutor * movie (NWFS erotica) * shower Lawndale Marvels series: a Marvel crossover counterpart to Lawndale's Finest * The Spectacular Spider-Girl * Rise of the Green Goblin Sleepwalker horror series * Sleepwalker * Endless Nights Drawn * Albino Quinn * The Artist and The Burnout * Daria: Hunter - Daria and Jane * Daria: Hunter - Kev and Brit * Daria: Hunter - Quinn and Stacy * Daria: Hunter - Sandi and Tiffany * Daria: Hunter - Tom and Andrea * Daria: Hunter Logo * Dominant Slave * Esteeminator: Protectors * It's Art * Jane Lane: Sharpgluer * Jane in Red * Kinis * The Misery Chick * Playtoon Playmate - Jane Lane * Scarred Quinn * Slurp * The Spectacular Spider-Jane * Undie Artist * Valwire Category:Authors